


where is my mind

by kamsangi



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: "Please do it more.""What?""Cursing."- Suwon to Jiwon, "Plan Man: The Hybrid".-In which Suwon has a dirty talk kink. A very Jiwon-specific dirty talk kink.





	where is my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Blaming this one on Discord, and [this screencap](https://twitter.com/WhiteYellows17/status/1032202375212101632?s=09), and also the conversation going as such:
> 
> _"Suwon's watching njttw the part where they all curses for the one who failed the game, getting turned on and calls jiwon to annoy him so he gets cursed at  
>  Getting off jiwon's cursing over the phone"_
> 
> They enabled this one months ago, I just decided to finish it now, lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

He doesn’t know how it happens, really. One moment, he’s idly watching television, and the next moment, he’s hard.

It only comes to Suwon’s attention when he shifts in his seat to grab his phone, and the sudden heavy swell of his arousal hits him without warning, instantly filling his cheeks with colour the second he realises it. _Fuck, what’s wrong with me?_ he wonders, absolutely boggled as he absently presses the heel of his palm against his crotch, slumping back against the couch.

He hadn’t been watching anything weird. Just put on some television, surfed through channels until he’d stopped on one of Jiwon’s shows being re-run for the hundredth time. Let his mind wander aimlessly as the cast bounced around like idiots, as Jiwon swore at one of his cast-mates like it was second nature—

Wait a minute.

The television’s still running. Suwon ignores it, replaying that scene in his head. Him, leaning back against the cushions, eyes fixed on the screen as Jiwon raised his voice, mouth curved around the word _fuck,_ all rough and angry, echoing in Suwon’s mind as if Jiwon had said it to him instead.

A weird sensation runs down his spine at the thought, and he pauses.

 _Well,_ Suwon thinks. _You learn something new about yourself every day, right?_

He’s still got his hand resting loosely over the hem of his sweats. The urge to touch himself to the thought of Jiwon swearing at him is getting stronger. He switches off the television, not wanting anyone else’s voice to interfere with the one in his head that’s saying, _what the fuck, Suwon. Fucking hell._

Suwon pushes his sweats down a little, sliding his hand into his underwear. He thumbs absently along the length of his cock, imagining more. _You’re a piece of shit,_ the Jiwon in his head goes. _The fuck is wrong with you?_

 _You’re a slut,_ imaginary-Jiwon suddenly says, the words a hoarse whisper, and Suwon lets out an involuntary noise, surprised by the turn his own mind’s taken. Holy fuck. That’s something else. That’s gone way past cursing into something Suwon’s never considered before.

His arousal is almost painful at this point. It’s not enough. He needs more, he needs it like breathing, God.

And, all of a sudden, Suwon’s struck with the thought of something either incredibly foolish, or incredibly suicidal. Maybe both. _Both, definitely,_ he thinks, as he picks up his phone with his free hand and scrolls to find Jiwon’s number in his contacts, his other hand shoving his pants down a little more to let his cock pop loose from the confine of his briefs, now throbbing red and heavy against the tan skin of his stomach.

“He’s going to kill me,” Suwon mutters, holding his phone up to his ear, greeted by the familiar dial-tone.

 _“Hello? What’s up,”_ Jiwon’s voice comes over the line, and just hearing him speak has Suwon’s own words caught in his throat. _“Suwon? Why’d you call?”_

“Just,” Suwon finally says, “just wanted to talk to you.”

_“About... ?”_

“I—don’t really know.”

There’s a sigh. He must’ve interrupted Jiwon in the middle of something. _“What do you want?”_ he says, sounding a little more irritated than before, reminding Suwon of how he’d sounded on the show. His hand starts moving almost of its own accord, just lazy strokes as Jiwon continues, _“you didn’t call for no reason.”_

“Yeah, well, maybe I did,” Suwon says, hoping Jiwon doesn’t hear the breathlessness in his voice, hoping that he’ll prod Jiwon into getting mad, hoping that Jiwon gets mad at him. “What, can’t I call just for fun?”

_“Can’t you call back—”_

“No,” Suwon says, cutting Jiwon off, the way he knows Jiwon absolutely hates.

There’s a long pause. _“Look,”_ Jiwon says, sounding pissed, _“the fuck is up with you? Are you drunk?”_

He can’t help the soft moan that he lets out when he hears the word, because _there it is, finally,_ and he immediately bites his lip, not wanting to give the gig away.

The line goes silent for a long, still moment. Jiwon probably hadn’t heard that, had he? He’d talked right over Suwon as he’d made the sound… but, as the silence becomes more pointed, Suwon realises that Jiwon’s probably picking up the wet, lazy sound of Suwon fisting his cock.

A cold shiver runs down Suwon’s back—Jiwon _has_ to know what he’s doing at this point, there’s _no way_ Jiwon hasn’t realised—but he doesn’t hang up.

Then, Jiwon goes, voice crackling a little, _“Are you fucking jerking off right now?”_

“Fuck,” Suwon sighs, fingers tightening around the base of his cock, unable to bite back the groan in his voice at hearing Jiwon’s voice, just a touch angry, a little disbelieving, low in his ear. “Yeah. M’sorry, I just. You were talking and you got mad and it just drove me crazy. I just—I had to hear you.”

Another pause. _“So. You like it when I say this shit, huh?”_ Jiwon sounds thoughtful. He doesn’t wait for a reply. _“You want me to swear at you?”_

But, before Suwon can respond, Jiwon’s already steam-rolling ahead. _“Or, what, should I talk dirty to you? Huh? You want that? You do, don’t you?”_

Suwon swallows hard. “Yeah,” he whispers, almost shamefully, like he’s afraid someone else is going to hear him asking for it while he’s all alone in his apartment with just another voice breathing down the line.

Jiwon makes a weird sound, and Suwon wonders if it’s going too far. But then, Jiwon says, _“You’re fucking gagging for it, aren’t you, jerking off while you’re on the phone with me. I should’ve known you were like this.”_

Suwon’s breath shudders, and he fumbles to put the phone on speaker so he can free his other hand, fingers coming down to skirt up under his shirt, running along his side, pinching a nipple loosely. “Please,” he exhales, eyes falling shut, “Jiwon-hyung—please.”

_“Tell me what you want.”_

He inhales, thrown back to before he’d made the call. “Call me a slut,” he says, so quiet that he’s not even sure that Jiwon can hear him.

Then, Jiwon says, almost casually, _“Fucking slut,”_ and Suwon bites his lip so hard it almost bleeds, jerking himself harder even as Jiwon’s next words come, _“that’s what you want me to call you, isn’t it? A shameless little slut. You’re so shameless, can’t believe you fucking called me to do this. Fuckin’ hell, Suwon. Look at what you’re making me say.”_

“More,” Suwon mumbles, desperate, begging, “c’mon, more, please, Jiwon-hyung.”

 _“More? How much more do you want? Greedy little bitch,”_ comes Jiwon’s voice, pitched much lower than before, _“next you’re going to tell me you want my cock, aren’t you? I bet you’d love it. Tell me how much you want it, Suwon. Tell me how much you fucking want it.”_

A hot flush of shame floods Suwon’s body, and he tilts his face against the cushions, muffling the hard exhale he lets out. He’s thinking about it now, god, he really is—he thinks about Jiwon’s strong, steady hands on the backs of his thighs, pushing his knees back. Jiwon’s thick, rough fingers, slick against his hole. _Jiwon’s cock._

“I want it,” Suwon says, earnest, words almost a little slurry at this point, “fuck, I really want it.” He imagines it, imagines Jiwon grabbing his hair, holding him still, fucking his mouth. His jaw aches just thinking about it, Jiwon’s cock hot and heavy against his tongue. He feels too warm all over, like he’s burning up from the neediness and the embarrassment of having Jiwon know exactly what he wants.

 _“You’d take it so well, wouldn’t you.”_ There’s a harsh breath over the line, like Jiwon’s considering it just as much as Suwon is. _“You’d look so fucking good taking it like the slut you are. That’s all you’re good for, isn’t it? Fucking dirty.”_

“Say that again,” Suwon begs, “hyung, please.”

_“Fucking take it. Dirty bitch. Need to get you on your knees and fuck the words right out of your mouth, don’t I?”_

Suwon lets out another long breath, overwhelmed by the way Jiwon’s stringing him along. He’s just hanging onto every word, mind fuzzy with pleasure and the lovely, lovely shame of wanting to be exactly what Jiwon is saying he should. Jiwon’s little slut, his to do anything to. He’s getting close to the edge, his balls feeling tight, his wrist aching a little at the unending movement.

 _“Next time I see you,”_ Jiwon’s low, sweet voice murmurs, _“next time, I’m gonna make sure I get you all to myself, fuck you nice and good. You gonna be a good boy for me?”_ At Suwon’s soft moan, the only response he’s capable of giving right now, Jiwon says, _“Suck on your fingers for me.”_

Suwon does as he says, running the tips of his fingers over his swollen, bitten lip before sucking them into his mouth as noisily as he can, wanting to make sure Jiwon knows he’s doing it, wanting to make sure that Jiwon knows he’s being good.

 _“Fuck yourself,”_ Jiwon says, breath just as ragged as Suwon’s by now, like he’s jerking off too, and Suwon’s fingers slip out of his mouth. He inhales sharply, one finger feeling like too much already, still too dry without lube, so he runs his fingers over the head of his cock, slick and slippery with pre-come. The slide is much easier then—he gets one finger down to the first knuckle, and then two, as Jiwon continues, _“Can’t wait to watch you like this. Fucking your fingers like the slut you are, so hungry for my cock that you can’t even fucking wait. I bet you wish you had my fingers in you instead of your own.”_

“Please, _ah—”_ Suwon says, voice tapering off when he hits that one spot with his fingers that makes his vision swim, “fuck, please.”

 _“Come on, Suwon.”_ Jiwon grunts, probably just as close as he is. _“I’m gonna fuck you so hard next time, you won’t even remember it.”_

And that gets him, a shuddery gasp escaping his mouth as he strips his cock through it, come streaking up his stomach and chest, his fingers pressing deep inside himself. He can still hear Jiwon talking through it, but the words are muddled and disjointed to Suwon, who’s still coming down from the high.

He finally comes back to his senses when he hears Jiwon’s own groan, falling silent after, nothing but breathing floating down the line. He feels sticky all over, extricating his fingers from his slick hole, wiping his hands across the shirt that he tugs off to clean up with.

“So,” Suwon says, now suddenly conscious of what he’s done. What they’ve done.

 _“So,”_ Jiwon echoes. _“What, wanna talk about the weather now?”_

Suwon snorts. “Fuck you,” he says, “you better keep your promises, by the way. I’ll be waiting.” He ends the call before Jiwon can even get another word in, feeling a little smug at getting the last word.

(That is, until three days later, when Jiwon gets Suwon in his bed and fucks him every way imaginable until he has tears in his eyes, fondly calling him a slut the entire time. By the end of it, Suwon can’t even make a single sound, totally exhausted.

“Who’s got the last word now?” Jiwon says, and Suwon kicks him.

He’s not complaining, though.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/KAMSANGl) | [discord](http://discord.is/Sechskies) for the uninitiated


End file.
